Sonic Zombies (Series)
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: GMOD Series are by youtuber 'Balenaproductions! I don't own them. HOOBA DOOBA
1. Origins

_Date: December 24th, 2013 (ITS CHRISTMAAAS :D)_

...

...

 _ **Chapter 1: Origins**_

* * *

 _MMMMHHHMMMMMM ORIGGGINS! Alright lets just get right to it. Ha HA. Okay, it was the night before Christmas and all through the town, nobody was stirring- OH. Except Sonic and His Hummer. HA HA!_

 **Sonic crushes his hummer for no god damn reason**

 _Dammit. -_-_

"Douching through the snow, driving my Hummer. Which I don't even need, cause im only a single guy! HA HA." -Sonic

 _Sonic was decided to go to Rouge's house cause, Everybody was going out for Christmas. HA HA._

"I can't wait to give Everybody my presents! Its totally not a box full of Pizza Hut coupons." -Sonic

 **Sonic purposely bumps Billy to the ground**

"Ha ha. Ho Ho Hooo. Knock Knock! Who's there? Its me, Starbucks." -Sonic

 **Someone rips the door open, which turns out to be Rouge (She has Incredible Hulk's strength, shit-)**

"Oh hey Sonic, how you doing? Why don't you just come right in? Oh, I told you you didn't have to bring a present, but come on Dwally, lets go.." -Rouge

"Gee, it was sure nice of you to invite all of us here, Rouge. You're definitely cool to me, Boobs." -Sonic

"..Oh you just being nice now, Sonic. Come on, everybody's in the Living Room." -Rouge

 **Billy had a little trouble moving Rouge to the Living Room**

"Hey Everybody, look who's here- Sooonic!" -Rouge

"Hey everybody. Heh heh. Merry Christmas!. Oh, here's your present. ..I'll just put it on the table."

 **He breaks the table with the present**

"Okay, so now that Sonic 's here- ..h-how about everybody like some champagne?" -Rouge

"NOOOO bcghdbhfgh! I mean uh, why would you do that? Let me do it for you. Ha ha. You are nice. Oof. If it bleeds we can kill it NOW."

 **^Billy have trouble getting cream to the Kitchen**

"Sonic.. make me into a woman." -Amy _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

"heheheaaa. Lets get some drink a drinker. YEah. I'm going to get the Champagne FLLY! Alright Okay." -Cream

 _And then, it begaaaaaan._

 **A zombie makes its way to the garage**

"heheheaaa. Going to give everybody an even share!" -Cream

 **A Zombie now makes its way in the Laundry room**

"I just love Christmas time. Its another Excuse to get drunk." -Cream

A Zombie is in the Kitchen now and walk its way to Cream

"..Who's there? ..AAAAAAAAAHHHH, AHHHHHHHH-" -Cream

 **A zombie bites Cream's neck as he screams**

"NOOO! STOP IT UGGGGH, YOUR KILLING ME! GXJDGFXHJBDF" -Cream

 **Rouge peaks over in the Kitchen**

"Cream, what the heck is going on in there? OH MY GOD!" -Rouge

 **Camera moves to Rouges boobs and Billy morphs. A zombie continues to bite Cream**

"HELP MEEEE!" -Cream

"Somebody go help her, she's dying!" -Rouge

"Yo man listen, I got this man! Don't worry about it! Edde Murphy's in the house! Yo listen zombie man, you come up over here-" Knuckles

 **He punches the zombie hard, which it dies**

"OOOH. Yeah you don't touch her." -Knuckles

 **Knuckles went over to Cream, other's came and watched her**

"Yo, hey Cream baby. Baby, you okay Cream..?" -Knuckles

"...Get to the Chooper..." -Cream

 **Last breath of Cream, then she dies... Everyone but Tails & Sonic (Sort of Shadow) bowed their heads sadly.**

"PPPPOOORR QUUUUUEEE?! ...How could this Happen?" -Tails

 **Sonic walks over the the Champagne and picks it up**

"We have a bigger problem on our hands, that *bitch spilled all the Champagne." -Sonic

 **He starts drinking the Champagne**

"What in the world could have possibly been?" -Rouge

"It's sound like me theres a zombie but a zombie is not real if there are more zombies I'm gonna go outside because there might be more outSIIIIDE. Ide." -Shadow

 **Outside, dozens and dozens of zombies are on their way to Rouge's house**

 _And of course Shadow was right because there were more zombies on the way._

 _And they were going to dine for dinner TOOOOO. Yum Yum._

"Let me go outside to check for more zombies. I-" -Shadow

 **Billy haves trouble moving Shadow into the Garage a lot actually**

...

 **Shadow sees zombies outside of the garage**

"...What? I was right. There are more zombies outside." -Shadow

 **Shadow went back to the Kitchen**

"They began to eat them- Oooh. Everybody, Listen up! There are alot more zombies outside. They must have somehow heard the other zombie because now that they are coming and if we come we're gonna die so everybody we have to broad the house as fast as we can!" -Shadow

 **Sonic and the others, except Amy & Knuckles went to broad up the house**

 _Every decided to broad up the house because it was a good idea (duh)_

"Shadow, i mean Knuckles, same person- what are we doing, you gonna come?" -Amy

"..No man. i just gotta stay with a man. I feel so bad.."

"..I uhh i don't have a campaigne" -Amy

 **Amy went off somewhere in the house, then we cut off to Tails & Rouge Broading up the house**

 _So that everybody was fixing up the house, so the zombies couldnt get in._

 _Everybody was doing their part._

 **Shadow broaded up the garage door and puts the metal on fire with his flamethrower**

"Hey! I will weld it on shut. No zombie. Hey Hey Heeeeeey!" -Shadow

 **Shadow walks off afterwards, we cut to Sonic just putting an furniture one by one (two of them & a huge pot) by the front door and an dead bear, AN FUCKEN DEAD BEAR BY THE FURNITURE. IT FUCKEN BREAKS ONE PIECE OF FURNITURE.**

"Well looks like I'm done." -Sonic

 _There were so many zombies cause they heard all the banging from inside!_

 _And this wasn't good!_

 _Because It was Christmas and I- I really wanted Presents, not Zombies. MMMM-HMMMMMMM._

 **Shadow looks out the window, then after Billy was done talking, he went to the others**

"Its getting really bad out there.. very alot more Zombies than anybody could ever imagined. They must have heard all the banging as the narrator said. and this is not good because if there are more zombies and that means they are going to come in there and eat our brains or our flesh whatever it doesn't even matter.." -Shadow

 **From the kitchen, Knuckles was shouting; We cut to Knuckles & Zombie Cream cause i kind of too lazy to write that small line Knuckles said.**

"YO MAN LET GO, GET OFF OF ME!... IT AIN'T COOL MAN. YAHOO COME TO AMERICA."

 **He accidentally knocks Billy down**

 _OH AHH_

 **Knuckles finally swung his arm that'll make Cream stop biting and flew off to the Fridge; she thuds on the ground**

"Yo... Yo man she's crazy man, i can't believe she bit me like that." -Knuckles

 **Cream woke up again (as a zombie duh) and dragged herself to bite Knuckles again; others looked at zombie Cream**

"Look out behind you." -Sonic

 **Shadow arrived to the Kitchen**

"OOOOHH. Don't worry about it! I will shoot it and get it. HEEEEEEEEEEE. Okay got it." -Shadow

 **He shoots at Cream, which she thudded back to the ground; Shadow hits her with the crowbar afterwards and then stops**

"We need to make sure it's dead. INTO THE BRAIN. Yeah Yeah I like my crowbar.. Are you where's everybody okay in here? What Happened? ..Oh yeah, I'm gonna go look outside." -Shadow

 **Shadow went to look outside**

"Um, Cream. Ooh. Sonic, why don't you comfort me?" -Amy

"Sorry Amy, I'm gay." -Sonic

 **Billy moved Sonic away ("FUCK THAT SHIT IM OUT")**

"Oh no Knuckles, this is terrible. Guys, we're gonna have to get him out of here. I used to be a Nurse. We have to get him to the hospital." -Rouge

"There is no Hospitals around here. It'll probably overrun. We need to find the way to get out of the city." -Shadow

"..Man Why won't we just go to Airport?" -Tails

"..Arts kidding me Airport on Christmas Eve? You don't even have a Passport, Tails." -Amy

"Well that's the only opinion that we have. We gonna also need to get a car, eh, anybody have a car?" -Rouge

"..We can use my Hummer." -Sonic

"..Okay so let's gather supplies. Shadow, Go outside and take care of the Sombies while we pack up." -Tails

"Good idea Mexican Man. Hoi Hooooooii." -Shadow

 **Shadow went outside...**

"...I'm on my Period." -Amy

 **Amy drops; Shadow was outside now, shooting the zombies**

 _Shadow went outside and neither side that he was gonna fight off the zombies because that buys everybody time._

 _...I just like, shooting stuff. HA HA HAAA._

 **We cut to Knuckles and Rouge back inside**

"Okay, so you stay still and I'll be right back." -Rouge

"Man, I hope that this is not infected man.." -Knuckles

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE, DONKEY." -Shrek

 **Shrek's entire body twitches; We cut back to Shadow went back inside the garage**

"My goodness. Too many zombies out here. I have to go inside. Everybody, we have to leave Now! There are too many of them!" -Shadow

 **Shadow shoots two of the zombies, then he went inside. We cut to Sonic**

"Sonic, we have to hurry up. Its getting bad, lets go." -Tails

"..Uh you go really quick. I gotta do something here.." -Sonic

"Whatever man." -Tails

 **Tails left; Zombies are now in the house**

 _THE ZOMBIES ARE GETTING IN THE HOOOOUSE!_

"Lets see if these zombies like- Oh Oh." -Sonic

 **Sonic spotted a zombie walking towards him and left**

 _Sonic turned on the stove, like my mom won't let me do._

 _Then they decided to leave the house (Duh)._

 _They have to hurry, cause the house was gonna blow up any second now._

 **While driving off, Sonic ran over the Zombie. A few seconds later, the entire house blew up.**

"If you leave your flame, that's not good. You're house will blow up. If you don't have insurance, Game Over.." -Sonic

 **He still continues to drive**

 _So then they toke off to the Airport..._

 **A few moments later, Gmod crashes the Hummer**

 _OOOOOOHHHH -_-_

* * *

 **They all arrive at the Airport. Its like a ghost town.**

 _Meanwhile, at the airport,_

 _things were looking very bleaked for our heroes._

 _It seem that whatever happened here,_

 _apparently happened at the airport too..._

 **We cut to our heroes**

"Well, it looks like my hummer got us here. I mean, I'm the only one who ever drives it. So why have it? Its just a gas waster. Heh heh heh. Hooba Dooba-" -Sonic

"...Okay, everybody is going to follow me, cause i have a gun. It is the most important part in this whole thing." -Shadow

"I wonder how this happened." -Rouge

 **Billy starts to drag them**

"Who knows man. But I'm at the airport without an Passport. This is like jesus for me. Oh Oooh." -Tails

"Lets go this way.." -Shadow

"...I'm so veeery hungry. Whoo. Can we take a break?" -Tails

"Okay Everybody. Take five." -Sonic

 **that moment later**

"Ah. A restaurant. Maybe the have food here. Let me go check. Oi... Hello? Anybody here..? No?"

 **He opens the meat locker door**

"...Well lets see what they have in there.. Oooooh ooooohh!"

 **He sees dozens and dozens of Tacos**

"Aideos Milos! The other language things.." -Tails

 **We cut back to the others**

"It looks like Tails have been gone for very little long.. Were gonna probably have to go find him. We should never split up again."

"(Spanish) Okay, Don't worry about a thing, here." -Tails

"Okay Tails. Well, its good to have you back. (sniffs) Hey.. hey do I smell Tacos?" -Sonic

"(Rages) NOOOO YOU DON'T! " -Tails

 **We cut to Knuckles**

"Yo man.. this thing is starting to hurt me and.. i can't do it no more.. Eh. Oh I feel sick."

"How do you you're sick?" -Amy

 _ **((^Like every mothers ask if you say so to stay home from school))**_

 **Knuckles starts to throw up, then he dies**

"Oh no, Knuckles! Oh. Let me check his heart paws..." -Rouge

 **she checks the palms and... nothing**

"Oh.. Oh noo... He doesn't have a heart beat. He.. (Sniffs) I think he's dead.." -Rouge

 **Everyone but Tails (Sort of) bowed their head in sadness. Then Knuckles twitches.**

 _But then.. Knuckles started to awaken.._

 **Rouge looks up**

"Hey look! Hes- He's twitching.." -Rouge

 **...Knuckles became a Zombie.**

"Norbit." -Zombie Knuckles

"Oh Oh. He's a zombie.." -Sonic

 **Zombie Knuckles now transforms into a huge red looking Alien (References "Aliens" movie)**

 _YEAH. Knuckles was now some kind of Alien- Super ZOMBIE, YEAH_

"This is bad.." -Rouge

 **Billy zooms in on Rouge's Boobs**

 _OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH_

 **Super Zombie roars**

"Ha. Gotta go fast.. LETS GO!" -Sonic

 **As Billy drags them, he accidentally knocks himself down and gmod glitches the dragging**

 _OWOW OW STOP STOP! ...OKAY_

 **They ran off, meanwhile...**

"Okay. It is time for me to use this gun because you are being a jerrk!" -Shadow

 **Shadow shoots his gun at Super Zombie**

 _So Shadow fought the Zombie, Monster Super Zombie and then-_

 _Yeah it didn't work. :/_

 **Super Zombie swings its tails at Shadow, sends him flying ( & thuds to the ground). Super Zombie starts chasing them and roaring**

 _And then he STARTS TO CHASE THE OOOTTTHERS!_

 **We cut to Sonic and others running away**

"Come on guys. lets Gooooo!" -Sonic

 **Super Zombie still chases after them, but Gmod glitches the dragging, which makes Billy mad ASF**

 _(huffs) NO! come on- You *Big son of a-_

 _get- get- hdfjgjfjbdfdghx_

 **Sonic and others were hiding from the Super Zombie as it passes by.**

"I think we lost him.." -Sonic

 **Super Zombie finds them all the sudden**

"I guess we didn't.. RUUUUN!" -Sonic

 **Super Zombie continues to chase after them, still, gmod glitches the dragging**

 _OH (huffs), I'M not even gonna bother -_-_

 **Billy drags the gang**

 _Come on, come on, lets go! AHH_

 **He accidentally knocks himself to the ground again**

 _(Pissed off)_

"Ho, HO HOO.. Oh no!"

"AHHH" -Amy

Super Zombie was in front of them now, Sonic and others are now trapped as Super Zombie steps its way closer to them

 _It was a Zooombie!_ _ **((NO shit))**_ _It came back!_

 _It was getting closer.._

 _Everything was doomed..._

 **Super Zombie continues to Roar at them**

"We're going to diiie!" -Amy

 **That moment later, Shadow came back! YAAAAA**

"Not if i have anything to say about it, Ay zombie man!" -Shadow

 **Super Zombie chatters; Shadow knock the Statue down and lands on the Super Zombie... Super Zombie screeches in defeat**

"HO HO HO. That was no match for my Chaos thingy. Come on, we must get to the airport- well, not the airport, but the Airstrip." -Shadow

"I hope there's a plane thats comfy for meeee..." -Amy

 **They left as soon as possible to the airstrip; Super Zombie all the sudden had faken its death all along and woken up. it Screeches; outside of the Airstrip**

'Okay everyone, watch your step." -Shadow

Billy drags them off the walkway

"HOOBA DOOOOBBAAA! ..Lets go home, err well, the hospital." -Sonic

All the sudden, Amy had spotted something.

"Do you guys see what I see?" -Amy

"..Hey look its a HEEEELICOOOPTER." -Rouge

"Yeah thats good. It probably takes up even less gas than my hummer. I'm such a Douche Bag." -Sonic

 _So they started to head to the HEEEELICOOOPTER!_

 _-But! Knuckles came back!_

 **Super Zombie jumped right in front of them**

"Oooh. (Spanish)" -Tails

Super Zombie starts to transform again

 _Then he started to morph again._

 _(Morphs sexually)_

"This is bad.." -Batman

 **It roars now that its finished transforming**

 _It was a bigger KNUCKLES MONSTER!_

"How can we even sure this thing is even Knuckles?" -Shadow

"YO Sonic man, yo so crazy maaan." -Bigger Knuckles Monster

 **Bigger Knuckles Monster blocks their way**

 _The thing was blocking their path to the helicopter!_

 _This isn't looking good!_

Shadow shoves Amy out of the way to fight him

" I will not block the path! YEEEah. Woohoo. Lets go monster! You are no match for my SMG rifle! hfjgbfjghfj! -Shadow

 _The monster was fighting shadow!_ _ **((Hades: I KNOW!))**_

 **Shadow kept shooting at the Monster, but he stops**

"UGH. This is no match for my bullets! All of My bullets are useless! There's only one thing left we can do. Good Strength! And I know who has the strength to do it- YOU!" -Shadow

 **He points at Wreck it Ralph**

 _It was Wreck it Ralph!_

 _Its my favorite movie souly because Sonic's in it!_

'I'm going to do something!" -Wreck It Ralph

 **He fights Bigger Kunckles Monster**

 _Yeah but Wreck it Ralph couldn't fight Sonic or whatever-_

 _I don't even know what I'm saying anymore-_

 _Ha thats KNUCKLES!_

 **Wreck it Ralph dies (I guess thats what happened after it cuts to the others)**

"This is really bad, but you know- its a shame that Knuckles had to do, i always wanna do a black guy.." -Amy

"How do you know the Tebo's BLACK?"-Tails

"Oh cause he always had a rambiles licking on his webbles.."

Only at your Racism Hut." -Sonic

 **Shadow went back with the others**

"UGH, this is useless. Sonic! We need to defeat the zombies with good strength! But.. I do have one little secret.. It is something i don't want to use but- we might have to use my BOMB! I made it myself. But we need someone to distract this thing while it eats it. Any volunteering?" -Shadow

 ** _((^"I volunteer as Tribute!"))_**

"Yeah, hey I can turn Super Sonic and do it. Uhhh but Rouge, Imma need your help." -Sonic

"What could you possibly need me *my help for?" -Rouge

"..You know i normally need the 7 Chaos Emeralds to turn Super Sonic but uh.. I f I'm a Douche Bag if i just grube your boobs, that'll work too." -Sonic

"Why don't your grobe my Boobs?" -Amy

"Because you have tits like a Sparrow!" -Tails

"Well I guess if it means saving our lives then, I have to." -Rouge

"This is gonna be Cool! Alright let's go for the reach around.. This is going to make One Great Preview Image!" -Sonic

 **Sonic grubs Rouges Boobs!**

 _SONIC! GRAB ROUGE'S BOOBS! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

"I'M FEELING THEM ALRIGHT!" -Sonic

 **Sonic transforms to Super Sonic**

"Alright! Now I'm Super Sonic! and there's nothing you can do when you ride the Sonic spin ball. Up Up and Away! Lets do this! Now." -Super Sonic

 **Sonic levitates and went to fight Bigger Knuckles Monster; Amy went up to Rouge**

"Umm Rouge since Sonic felt your Boobs, i have to sniff them now.. Jesus I really have some issues, don't I?"

 **We cut to Super Sonic and Bigger Knuckles Monster**

"Okay. Its time to dance buddy! UUUUNN" -Super Sonic

 _The Monster was distracted, fighting Super Sonic_

 _so he went to go away from the HEEEELICOOOPTER!_

 _HA HA._

"Okay guys, I got distracted! Get to the Helicopter!" -Super Sonic

 **Tails and the others went to the Helicopter Except Shadow**

 _They all went to get in the Helicopter, YOU SAW THAT._

"Sonic! Do not forget to you need to put this bomb into his mouth, and then it will blow up and that will be a big boom!" -Shadow

 **while fighting Bigger Knuckles Monster**

"Okay Shadow! Thanks again, Buddy!" -Super Sonic

"...HE's an idiot." -Shadow

 **He went to the Helicopter; we cut to the Helicopter**

"..Okay all the tacos are packed, now we can go!" -Tails

Tails started up the Helicopter meanwhile Super Sonic still fights Bigger knuckles Monster; he holds the bomb now

"OKay you big monster, how about a snack.. like Pizza Hut?" -Super Sonic

 **he throws the bomb into the monster's mouth, continues to fight it**

"Lets do it! Lets finish it Now!" -Super Sonic

 _The group toke off! And Sonic is being left behind..._

"..Guys! Just go! Forget about me." -Super Sonic

"We already did..." -Tails

"...Okay... SAY Cheese you big-" -Super Sonic

 **Before Sonic can finish what he's going to say, all the sudden the bomb blew up and kills Bigger Knuckles Monster..**

* * *

 **The helicopter successfully lands on the ground and the group got out.**

"Well the helicopter is now broke." -Tails

...

"Hey Guys, Look Over There!" -Amy

 **They all see a building (Duh)**

"It looks like a some kind of structure, maybe we can make it a house." -Rouge

"Or even better yet, maybe we can make it into a base... an unpinnable base. HE HEAYYY." -Shadow

"I just wish that Sonic was Here. Oi..." -Sonic

 **Then all the sudden, Sonic appeared behind the group**

"What do you mean? I am here." -Sonic

 _YEEEESS! SONIC CAME BACK!_

"Sonic, how did you not die?" -Amy

"Heh, you guys know. The only thing that can kill me is me. Hey look a base over there. Heh. I'm sure hope they have a XBox in it... Weee." -Sonic

 _So.. they went on to build the secret base that can never be penetrated..._

 _But we all know that this wasn't the end-_

"Say wait a second, I have question: How did these whole zombie thing started in the first place?" -Tails

* * *

 **-One day ago; In this Gmod restaurant-**

 **Big the cat was making hamburgers in the Kitchen, he stopped to look to his right and left to see that no one was looking, then he started to fart loud and scratched his ass.**

"Oh looks like the patties are done.." -Big the Cat

 **He picked up the patties with his hand that had scratched his ass before (Without the fucken Spatula... how gross huh-). It was served to a woman. She's enjoying the hamburger was was served to her, along with a soda by her tray. All the sudden she's twitching & involving to something terrible! After that.. she turned into the very first zombie!**

"...Brains... Brains..." -Woman eating a Hamburger (zombie)

She starts to zombie walk her way to the Cashier.

"NO MAM WAIT-" -Cashier

 **She growls as she zombie bites the Cashier. It was cut off when Billy's dad comes in.**

 _Billy, its time for bed.. (Billy's dad)_

 _Oh come on dad, just five more minutes. (Billy)_

 _You've got school tomorrow, lets go-" (Billy's dad)_

 _"Oh no dad, I just-" (Billy)_

 _"That's it!" (Billy's dad)_

 _ **Billy's dad beats the shit out of him-**_

 _"-DAD! STOP! S-STOP!" (Billy)_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **...**

 _Characters (Appearances in this chapter):_

 _Billy (Dwally)_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Rouge the Bat_

 _Cream the Rabbit_

 _Shadow the Hedgehog_

 _Knuckles the Echidna_

 _Tails (Miles Prower)_

 _Amy Rose_

 _Zombies_

 _Cream the Zombie_

 _SHREK ("OH HELLO THERE!")_

 _Tail's Tacos_

 _Super Zombie (Knuckles)_

 _Batman_

 _Bigger Knuckles Monster (Knuckles)_

 _Wreck it Ralph_

 _Super Sonic_

 _Big the Cat_

 _Woman eating a Hamburger (which she turns out to be the first Zombie in the series ever)_

 _Billy's dad_


	2. Thing 2

_Date: December 27th, 2013_

...

...

 _ **Chapter 2: Thing 2**_

* * *

 _SOnic in the ZOMBIE Thing 2.. Wh-what a minute the last one was three- (I kind of don't know what Billy said right here..)_

 **We cut to the City**

 _Never mind- Okay. So Here we are in GM Big City, Everybody uses GM Big City cuz its so professional-looking It doesn't black here. Anyway. So, so this is the same story where the zombies toke over everything cuz I'm five and I like zombies. But.. But yeah._

 **We cut to the Zombies**

 _Look. There's all the zombies. There they are. Look, Look, Look, Look, Look. They're so cool. So they're swarming the whole city and that's not good. So then we go.._

 **We cut to the hallway, Billy walks to the door**

 _GO. The Sonic's base and-_

 **Billy bumps to the door**

 _OW. Okay._

 **We Enter Sonic's Base**

So.. So here we are. This is Sonic's base and, and all the characters are here from last time. Rouge fixed everybody, she brought Tails and Amy back to life and.. and.. she's got-

 **Billy moves the camera towards Rouge's boobs, he sexually moans, then stops**

 _Ah, Ah. So then we got Sonic and he's still sick because his headcrab.. was just killed. See? Look at the blood. It looks cool.. Okay. So there's Shadow. And he was sitting there, concerned cuz Sonic is his butt buddy and.. and_

 **Billy zooms back and forward on Shadow's butt and stops**

 _Yeah, look, look at his butt. Yeah. Anyway. So, so Sonic is sick and that and tails is really concerned cuz they're best friends. And then Amy-_

 **Billy had the Camera on Amy's eyes**

 _Oh wow. Look at Amy... Anyways, so that Rouge was like making an conclusion.. about something.._

 **cuts to Rouge**

"Okay Everybody, the thing is is that we have to get outta here because the zombies are taking over.. Yeah." -Rouge

"..OMG im sorro cause I love Sonic. He's my boyfriend. I love him so much! ..Oh." -Amy

"..You know that don't worry about Sonic. He's very strong. I believe that he would come back in no probelm. He heeeey. Its good to be fun we will see him again cuz we're not friends." -Shadow

 **Sonic groans while he is waking up**

 _Sonic was waking up_

"Senora, look. Sonic is waking up." -Tails

 **Everyone came by Sonic as Sonic wakes up and pats his face**

"Agh. What happened? Agh. I feel like i was just eating Steak Cobies. Hey. You guys are all okay. Especially compared to last time (Apocalypse 3), cuz I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." -Sonic

"Oh yeah, your good now. Rouge fixed you man." -Tails

"Oh really? Thanks Rouge. I really appreciate that. We're not really good friends, but you have big boobs. And that's what matters, especially at Pizza Hut.. uhh.. So what's the plan guys? We gotta get outta here." -Sonic

 **Billy moves Rouge too much**

"With so the plan right now is that we gonna have to get outta here- and Dwally because of jesus- WOAH I am just tripping on acid. Okay listen, we have to get to the giant building because its a helicopter up there." -Rouge

 **Rouge drops and Tails moves**

"The giant helicopter? You know that means some good- Tails stop moving around too much. Oh wait is it your turn to talk or mine?" -Sonic

 **Tails stop moving**

"I think the point is, we're gonna have to find the way outta here because I have to get to the travel channel to tell you the best place is to get a Steak Cobie. Because I'm a commercial and a hedgehog." -Sonic

 **Sonic was looking out the window**

"Wope to do it together. Wow, there's alot of zombies out there.. So that means one thing guys: We're gonna have to save the world again. Who's with me?" -Sonic

 **Out of nowhere some type of bomb drops all of them. Soon...**

 _So then the group decided that they were going to leave the house._

"Everybody follow me because I have the gun in the gun ayyyyhah." -Shadow

 **Outside the building**

"Ay Senor I am scared right now. hhh. Where are the Tacos?" -Tails

 _..Okay soohh I'm so good at doing-_

 **They get stuck while Billy moves them**

 _OH NOO. Hey, Its stuck. OH COME ON. ARE YO FREAKEN KIDDING ME? I- I spend all day watfjgbfhfb_

 **Billy got them unstuck**

"So don't worry, I will take a look outside because I am the smartest and the biggest and the strongest. I will look for you people." -Shadow

 **Shadow sees the Zombies**

 _But Shadow saw the Zombiess_

"I see the zombies. I am going to shoot them. I Hate Zoombies. What i did. I call:-

 **Shadow starts shooting five machine guns**

"REVEEEEENNNGGEE! HAHAHAAHA IM going to shoot every single one of hahahaha hdfgsdghsfgdjg hehehe." -Shadow

 **He continues shooting at the zombies with the shotgun**

 _And Shadow started to go shoot the zombies on a FAAACE with the SHOOTGUN. fhd I downloaded it._

"Shadow, don't go over there. They're poisonous and they can bite you." -Sonic

 **Shadow body slams the zombies and they blew up (Shadow is fine though)**

 _Shadow did the body slam and hurted the zombies **(well duh.)**_

"I dare anyone in the world to challenge me, I'm the greatest." -Shadow

 **A tank appears from the top of the building, growling**

 _Suddenly out of nowhere,_ there was a Tank from left 4 dead, it was one of my favorite games jgg yeah.

 **Tank fell and thudded. it got up growling angry**

 _It was really ANNNGRRRYY... The tank was Very Upset with Shadow **(We heard you first time).**_

 **Tank breaths heavily**

 _And he was breathing through his tongue. HAHAAAAA_

"You are not going to defeat me the tank because I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I kill zombies with my gun. hfgf." -Shadow

 **Tank roars angrily**

 _The Tank then started to FIGHT SHADOW!_

 ** _S_ hadow kicks the Tank and it thuds**

I can do this with the two hffhf.

 **Tank got Shadow's foot and swang him around**

 _Then when Shadow got his foot caught!_

 **(those moments later and after tank throws Shadow and he thudded)**

 _Shadow fell..._

 **Tank roars and charges**

 _And then THE TANK STARTED TO CHARGE!_

 **Shadow was behind Sonic, Sonic stops the Tank**

"Excuse me. But you are not going to fight my friend, because he's my friend. And. And you can't do anything because I'm going to think of some lame and obvious bun because that's what they pay me for to not act but to just, you know: Commercial." -Sonic

 **Tank was confused**

 _He didn't understand.. :/_

 **Tank Roars**

 _SO THEN HE STARTED TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF SONIC! HA HA That was great._

 **Tank beats Sonic up (We know)**

"Ow Ow Ow O Ow Ow!" -Sonic

 _Suddenly out of NoWhere-_

 **Someone blew up the tank**

 _It was DR. OL FAT F**K. Yeah there he is!_

"Hey, Eggman. I mean, what are you doing here.. Baldy." -Sonic

"It- It is you see the thing is Sonic is that I have been watching you guys the whole time. I have been watching you from afar. And the thing is I am actually on you're side. I've been having to survive the zombies myself. So the plan is I have seen the helicopter at the top of the Building. So the plan is we are going to get to the top of the building, stack the helicopter and we are going to leave the shit. But there is only one thing.." -Dr. O' fat fuck (Dr. Eggman)

 **Billy uses this thing on GMOD that makes Rouge's right boob grow really big ( _I_ _unfortunately don't know what it is to make it grow big on GMOD_ ) **

"W-Whats the big deal, I mean, you said there's only one thing so whats the one thing? My Dwalling, oh jesus.." -Rouge

"The thing is is that we know ho- I know how to defeat all of the zombies at the same time. It is very simple.. we have to kill the monster that started the zombies the first place." -Dr. O' fat fuck (Dr. Eggman)

"And who would that be?" -Sonic

"..Uhhh. That would actually be.. this giant green monster he appears right now." Dr. O' fat fuck (Dr. Eggman)

 **Dr. O' fat fuck was already thudded to the ground.** **Everything had started, like shaking and all of that (Im too lazy to say)**

 _Shot him in the ground, started to shake. And with all the shaking, everything started to get LOUD._

 **the sky turns red**

 _And then the SKY TURNED REEEEEDD!_

 **Portal opens up from the sky**

 _And then the portal opened up. You'll never guess what's inside. It was:_

 **Portal disappears**

 _GODZILLLLAAA!_

 **Godzilla fell and thudded**

"Oh no. Its a Monster." -Sonic _**(No shit, Sonic. have you heard Dr. O' fat fuck?)**_

 **Godzilla got up**

 _It was Godzilla. Yeah. Godzilla was the Lord of the Zombies._

 **Godzilla roars and stops for a few.**

 _He's gonna kill everyone.. **(most likely for most Godzilla movies..)**_

 **Gozilla continues to roar and stopped**

"Alright you big green thing, obvious. Okay, if you take one more step, Imma have to beat you up." -Sonic

By triggering Sonic (for what it seems), Godzilla lifts his foot

 _MY LITTLE VIRGIN **(- unfortunately my life being a virgin right now)**_

 **Godzilla steps on Twilight Sparkle, killing her. Godzilla roars**

 _And then Godzilla got really pissed off. He roared._

"Okay. Don't worry guys, I got this. I'm Sonic, you're not." -Sonic

 **Godzilla roars again**

 _And then Sonic was really cool and ran up Godzilla's leg_

 **Sonic ran up Godzilla's leg**

"Hey, I can see your little tiny thing in between your legs." -Sonic

 **Sonic continues to ran up on Godzilla's leg, then his back to back of the neck**

 _And then Godzilla looked at Sonic. And then Sonic thought of jumping all over him and smack him in the puss._

 **Sonic jumps all over him**

 _But then Godzilla was gotten really mad at him and he smacked Sonic on the face._

 **Godzilla smacks Sonic off. Godzilla roars as Sonic falls**

"Oh no! I'm falling!" -Sonic

 **Sonic thudded to the ground while Godzilla kepts roaring**

"Ow!" -Sonic

 **Godzilla roars again**

 _Then Godzilla was gonna POOP his pants he got really mad. And just when everybody thought that Sonic was dead.. HE WASN'T!_

"Okay big green monster! I'm gonna have to make a few more puns, but first- Im going to show you my ultimate power. It's called: The Pizza Storm! Because I'm the employee at Pizza Hut." -Sonic

 **Sonic got into an transforming position, and starts to grunt, transforming**

"..I'm gonna transform any second now!'

 **Sonic continues to grunt, trying to transform**

"Transforming and acting at the same time." -Sonic

Grunting and grunting. And then Sonic looks up at Godzilla

"I'M SONIC THE POWER. THE PIZZA, YEEEEAAAAHH! PIZZA POWER! FOR ONLY TEN BUCKS. YOU CAN GET ANY LARGE PIZZA, ONLY AT PIZZA HUT." -Sonic

 **Godzilla looks up at the sky**

Godzilla (?). AND THEN PIZZA RAINED FROM THE SKKYY!

 **Like dozens and dozens of pizza boxes fell from the sky. Camera falls down to Godzilla's mouth**

 _Damnnit_

 **Pizza boxes hit on Godzilla. Godzilla fell. Pizza boxes fell once more**

"Yeah. That's what happens when you mess with me, ro- i mean Sonic the Hedgehog!" -Sonic

 **Godzilla fell and thudded to the ground as he roars his last roar, he died**

 _Godzilla died cause the Pizza was too strong **(how legit. :/)**. Then, Zombies has come to an end.._

"Don't forget to add breadsticks and a Pepsi for only 5 bucks extra, only at Pizza Hut." -Sonic

"OMG LOOK AT ALL THE ZOMBIES ARE BURNING! HA HA HA HAAA!" -Amy

 **Zombies are burning and dying easily**

 _The zombies died. YAY :D_

"I guess this means, we can go up to the building, get in the helicopter, and then we can watch the travel channel. And I'll tell you everything you need to know!" -Sonic

 **Billy drags all of them down the street, they're all happy**

 _Sonic and the gang then started running down the street because they were so happy because the zombies are all dead and then they can go home_

 **At the top of the Building**

 _And on the top of the giant building, was exactly what they were looking for_

"Hey look, Eggman was telling the truth." -Sonic

 **The Helicopter was there (Duh)**

"There's a helicopter over there." -Sonic

"Yes we can use the Helicopter to go home, I am so very happy. It is about time I get to go home i have to scrub my little kitty cat and i make sure to get more guns."

Eggman suddently raises his bazooka at Shadow and fired at him. It exploded on Shadow and he went flying

"OOOOOOOYYYY! NOOO NOT ME WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME, IT WAS PROBABLY BECAUSE IM BLLLAAACCCCKK!" -Shadow

 **Shadow fell all the way down and died**

"Hey Eggman, Why did you do that to Shadow?" -Sonic

"..Because you see Sonic, it is a very simple explanation. I'm not going to share an helicopter with you. I only needed your help to defeat the zombies. Now, I'm going to take the helicopter for myself go, do things with it, take it home, and now go back to Russia and then of course most importantly- I'm going to kill all of you and throw you over the side of the building. hahaha. Say your last words, Sonic." -Dr. O' fat fuck (Dr. Eggman)

"Baldy Nose Hair." -Sonic

"Haa-"

 **The Tank growls, appears behind Dr. O' fat fuck (Dr. Eggman)**

THE TANK CAME BACK! AND-

 **Tank punches Dr. O' fat fuck (Dr. Eggman) to the ground, also punching the bazooka out of his hand**

"Oh no please, do not destroy me! I don't do fat to die." -Dr. O' fat fuck (Dr. Eggman)

"Come on guys, lets get in the helicopter before its too late." -Sonic

 **They got in the Helicopter**

"Okay, lets go." -Sonic

 **Someone starts the Helicopter**

"Whats happening to Eggman?" -Sonic

 **Tank carries Eggman at the edge of the building**

"Oh please, do not destroy me! I'm just a little simple person! Oh please! No!" -Dr. O' fat fuck (Dr. Eggman)

 **Tank throws him off the building, Eggman screams to the death. Tank growls and looks back at the Helicopter**

 _The tank wanted to destroy Sonic too._

 **Tank charges at them**

 _So then he started running at them! YAA.. But then the tank jump really far and he fell to his doom_

 **Tank jumps far and fell to his death; the helicopter flew away**

"Well that was the pretty strong adventure." -Sonic

"Oy it was senior Sonic. I want to go home." -Tails

Oh yes Dwally, I'm going to do things you would never imagine- Oh jesus.." -Rouge

 _And that was the end of the story..._

 **Story fades to black. suddently Sonic came out of nowhere**

"And don't forget, you should go buy 'Sonic Generations'. Although I'll say more puns, more cringe-worthy jokes, horrible voice acting, and only half of the game is good and I'm not in it." -Sonic

 **Sonic left**

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **...**

Billy (Dwally)

Zombies

Tails

Amy Rose

Shadow the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

Tank (Left 4 Dead)

Dr. O' Fat Fuck (Dr. Eggman)

Godzilla

Twilight Sparkle


	3. Diaries 312

_Date: December 28th, 2013_

...

...

 _ **Chapter 3: Diaries pt 3/12**_

* * *

 _SONIC ZOMBIE DIARIES! Part 3, yeah. There- there's 12 more- t- there's 12 parts. You guys better watch them, the other three- They're- pretty good. Okay._

 **it fades to the scenery i guess**

 _So we start off from last time- OH CRAP!_

 **Billy starts running towards the small hill**

 _I forgot the helicopter! Hold on I'll be right back! Don't worry about it. Ohhffff.. Wait wait wait wait wait wait.. wait. ufff. Okay. There it is!_

 **Helicopter appears & flies**

 _So last time they escaped, the city annd it it was good. Yeah, you guys remember that one it was funny. With the Russians and- okay they're flying pass. Annd yeah. Its pretty and they- they got out the city. They're trying- they're trying to get to the forest._

 **Helicopter all the sudden falls to the mountain** ** _(God Damn it, Billy-)_**

 _DAMNNIT!_

 **Billy breaks the helicopter (Damn it-)**

 _Okay fo- for some reason idk why, they, they broke. The helicopter.. and they go flying. And they were going to crush for.. the reasons why idk but they fell into the forest with the bang._

 **Helicopter lands on the ground**

 _And then.. And I guess they're okay.. :)_

"Woah gezz- Tails. What happen? Thought you're a good pilot. Kind of a bad pilot.." -Sonic

"OH senior, Ive been worried- Where- Where are my Tacos? I need to find them. WHERE ARE MY TACOS?" -Tails

 ** _Billy uses this thing to insert dozens of Tacos_**

 _Oy, hold on. Gotta respond-...HA there we go._

"Oh my babies! I missed you! Do not worry, i will keep them for you. I'll let you. Be the francis' okaaay." -Tails

"Y- you know what i think, I think we need to make a fire. its getting a little weird out here.." -Rouge

"YOU MEAN WE'RE GONNA STAY OUT HERE?" -Amy

 **Amy bumps Billy on purpose**

 _AGGGGGGHHHH -_-_

"Don't worry about it, guys. I'mma go look around. Find something to do.." -Sonic

 **Billy haves trouble moving Sonic**

 _Come on, Sonic- Come on- Oh- AAAAAAHHHHHH! DAMNNIT! I HATE GARRY MOD! HM._

"Okay. Imma go find somewhere to go, I'll be back." -Sonic

 **Sonic left**

"Okay so lets get the fire going.." -Rouge

 **Day turns night**

 _So then it turned night.. annnnnd-_

 **Fire lits on the broken tree branches by Tails, Rouge and Amy**

 _BOOM. a- There we go, fire!_

 **Branches break the fire**

 _UGGGGGGHHH_

"So then, one day, Pablo grew up, and he did'nt have to work at Home Depot anymore. So what we learned, is if you go to Home Depot, you might get a job. I love you all. ***kisses*** I love you, good night. ***kiss*** Good night, Francis. ***kisses*** Good night me tacos.. What were you guys doing over here?" -Tails

"I'm just worried about Sonic- Ah forget it, Imma just go to bed" -Amy

 **Amy snores**

"I just.. sighed.." -Rouge

"Whats wrong with you?" -Tails

"You know.. I miss Shadow! Me and him were so close together, you know- I- I can't do this right now! I need some time alone.." -Rouge

 **Rouge went away..**

 _So then Rouge, she ran away cuz she needed to be a GIIIIIIRRRRRLLL._

 **Someone shadowly pops out from the tree to peak on Tails and Amy and disappears; Rouge sits on the log and sighs.. Sonic appears**

"WOAH HO HO HOOOO! Radical dude!" -Sonic

 **Sonic knocks Billy down**

 _OOOOOWWWWWW! -_-_

"Hey Rouge, whats wrong with you? i needsa Pizza Hut." -Sonic

"Sonic, I miss Shadow, he was so close to me.." -Rouge

"Yeah. We kinda home of Shadow. Well, not really but yeah I agree.." -Sonic

"You know what, Sonic, you remind me of Shadow." -Rouge

 **Sonic now looks like Shadow**

"Gee I wonder why?" -Sonic

 **Rouge was close to Sonic**

"Sonic, i think that i love you." -Rouge

 **Sonic looks at us, the camera**

"You know what this means, I'm getting laid, only at your Pizza Hut." -Sonic

 ** _THEY HAVE SEX! :D_ ,,, Yet it only cuts to the waterfalls, but we hear them do it ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **((JUNGLE BABY- SPONGEBOB))**

"Oooh oh Sonic, oh- Hang on a second. WOAH! *OHING*..."

"Oooh. WOAH JESUS! YEAH, WELL YEAH! FALSE ALARM. *WOAHING* YEAH WOAH HOOOOO!"

 **The Next day... Tails wakes up**

"Ahhh. This was a very good nap. oh. Tacos.. Ta-" -Tails

 **Tails noticed his tacos are gone**

"TACOS? TACOS? TA- TACOS?"

 **Tails has his mouth open in horror, he screamed dramatically. Camera shooked, made it seem like the forest is shaking; Sonic and Rouge came back**

"Hey, whats all the commotion over here? Wha- What's going oooonn?" -Sonic

 **Tails was crying _(crybaby, sorry-)_**

"My tacos.. THEY'RE GOOONE! WHO TOKE MY TACOOS?" -Tails

"This is horrible.." -Rouge

"Hey wait a second.. what were you guys doing..?" -Amy

"Uumm, Pizza." -Rouge

 **Someone appeared**

"Gorsh whats all the tarnation is going on over here?" -Someone that sound like Goofy

 _It was Silver!_

"Yeah, I heard all the noises over here I thought I come help you fellers out. You need someplace to stay?" -Silver (Goofy)

"Oh Silver, I can't believe its you! Ah the zombies are scaring me, can you hold me?" -Amy

"No, No can't do that. But, you guys can come to my cabin if you want. There's plently of food and water. Its not much, but its something." Silver (Goofy)

 **scene fades to the cabin**

 _ITS A SILVER CABBIN!_

 _"_ So as I said, its not much, but you're welcome to it... I gotta go to the bathroom or something I'll.. see you guys in a bit." -Silver

Billy accidentally bumps Silver to a small wall and got him to go to bathroom

"Gee, Silver's kind of nice.." -Sonic

Outside of the cabin

"Those fools don't realize I have a Master plan." -Silver (Goofy)

 **Silver chuckles like Goofy (He is Goofy, frick-) and enters the basement; Inside the cabin**

"Sonic, I have to talk to you about something outside." -Rouge

"Okay." -Sonic

 **Outside the cabin (Again)**

"Sonic, last night was special but, i have to tell you something: I'm pregnant." -Rouge

"Wha- I didn't No, No your not. You can't do that. You see I'm responsible because I'm an eye con-non. And I work at Pizza Hut, you- you can't-" -Sonic

 **Rouge's stomach randomly grows big (legit)**

"Yeah? Look, see I'm Pregnant." -Rouge

"..This can't be! I mean I'm so responsible. I don't wanna be a dad! I toke my girlfriend's daughter to Disneyland but- Oh Oh Oh. I think i'm going to faint. Auh Yeah, I'm going to faint." -Sonic

 **Sonic fell and fainted; Inside of the basement**

"See here's the Master plan, I toke O' Tails' tacos for some demons. I'm going bring those zombies back and with some-" -Silver (Goofy)

 **the camera accidentally jumps and fell**

 _OOOOOOWWWWW -_-_

"Oh dear zombie lord, come to me because I need help. If i can take over the world, People will finally respect me." -Sliver (Goofy)

 **Ground starts to shake**

 _AND THEN IT STARTED TO SHAAAKE!_

"What's going on here?" -Sonic

 **The sky turns red**

 _AND THEN THE SKY TURNED REED AGAAIN! Ha ha. That's a reference, get it? **(Yep, Thing 2 is the**_ ** _reference)_**

 **Zombies came out**

 _And then the zombies came out from the forest. AND THEY WERE REEALLY ANNNGRRRY. They saw the cabin, and they were walking towards it. They could SMELL THE TACOS FROM MILES AROUND. And there is nothing that our heroes do but watch.. Tails looked outside._

 **Tails looked outside _(Hades: I KNOW! {I USED THIS REFERENCE ALREADY, FUCK.})_**

"What's going on out here?"

 **Tails saw the zombies walking towards the cabin**

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" -Tails

 **Tails went back inside**

"Sonic, I have to go! ***Spanish*** " -Tails

"Woah uh, There's zombies outside. We gotta go!" -Sonic

"Sonic, I- I can't goo. The babies coming any secoond now!" -Rouge

"Ho, NO, i'm not ready to be a father! I'm only 15. It's gone Maury- Imma faint again! Eeehh." -Sonic

 **Sonic faints.. Amy starts to realize...**

"Wait a second.. you mean.. SONIC'S THE FATHER?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" -Amy

 _ **((Maury: "Sonic.. you Are the Father!" Sorry, I'll stop-))**_

 **The zombies continued to come towards the house (No shit-)**

 _The zombies are swarming! they were coming right towards the house! **(we know!)**_

"Oh no! Here it comes, Sonic! Oh please tell me you love me!" -Rouge

 **Rouge painfully gives birth**

 _This is how child birth actually is, Its painless and easy **(Maybe like how my mom gives birth to me, 3 second rule, Ya'll!)**_

"Ooh?" -Sonic

 **Rouge successfully gave birth. 'Googoo, gaga'**

"Met your son, Sonic.." -Rouge

 **Sonic came over to meet him**

 _It was Sonic from Sonic Generations, cause you know.. Sonic is from Generations as a son cause I'm five, I don't understand. :/ **(So your five years old when you made this? or were you 18?)**_

"Goo. Ga goo. Goo Goo Ga! Ahh." -Classic Sonic (Son)

"I don't need to break up this moment, but THERE'S ZOMBIES OUTSIDDEE!" -Tails

 **Tails fell**

"Puerto Rico." -Tails

"Hey Dad, there's zombies outside. What if we teamed up and goth them together?" -Classic Sonic (son)

"It's a good idea, son. Suddently I want to be a dad. Lets go!" -Sonic

 **Sonic left and Classic Sonic accidentally bumps into Rouge's legs**

 _Oh- he went anyway-_

 **Sonic and Classic Sonic fight off the zombies outside the cabin**

And then they started to fight the zombies as Father and Son. Sonic and Little Sonic-

 **Billy accidentally moves a zombie while he tried to move Sonic and classic Sonic**

COME ON! GET- GET- GET UP! OH- OH I'M NEVER USING GARRY'S MOD AGAIN!

 **Billy got to move Sonic and Classic Sonic and continues to fight off the zombies**

Okay, here we go. And then they were fighting all the zombies, WAM BAM BAAM! They were heroic, to again.

 **Sonic and Classic Sonic accidentally flies off _(I believe i can flllyyyy, bitches! Sorry I'll stop-)_**

Well, what ever this is..

Rouge and others were outside now

"That's my boys.." -Rouge

 **Sonic and Classic had finish killing off the Zombies**

"Well, good job son. We did pretty good." -Sonic

"I agree pop" -Classic Sonic (son)

Someone shot a bomb on Classic Sonic and exploded; Classic Sonic fell during that; he died

"NOOOO! He Killed My SON! Who could've done this?" -Sonic

 _ **(NEMO, NOOO!)**_

 **Rouge fell to Classic Sonic**

"Oh NO, a CHILD!" -Rouge

 **We see Silver now**

"You fellas just didn't understand, you interacted with y tacos Soning." -Silver (Goofy)

"O- what a- whatta doing? Imma get you!" -Sonic

 **Sonic went to get Silver, but Silver froze Sonic, which had Sonic turn solid gray**

'Oh no, no. You're not interfering with my plan." -Silver (Goofy)

 **Silver telekinetically threw Sonic away for now**

"You see? No one can stop me!" -Silver (Goofy)

 **Then someone appears from the roof of the Cabin**

"You are very wrong about it, Mr. Person" -Someone (You might know)

 **Rouge realizes.. she gasps**

"It can't be.." -Rouge

 _But it was! IT WAS SHADOW! HE CAME BACK FROM THE CITY! :D_

"Hey I wasn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here?" -Silver

 _ **((Too lazy to write what ever Shadow said that had brought him back, other than that, he talks too fast-))**_

"Hey uh! It is good to be back!" -Shadow

 **Shadow jumps down from the roof**

"Im going to do.. THE CHAOS THINGY! CHAOS THINNGY!" -Shadow

 **Shadow hits Silver to the ground**

"oof. Ohhh gorsh..." -Silver (Goofy)

 **Rouge went to Shadow**

"Shadow, you came back! Ooh I miss you ***kisses***! By the way I have Sonic's child..." -Rouge

 **Sonic was unfrozen now (If you spot that he was unfrozen after a moment later)**

"We sure missed you buddy. eeeh." -Sonic

 **Sonic fell _(and probably farted for what I Heard.)_. then he got back up**

"..doesn't matter. You don't have to fear me. It's the god you have to fear!" -Silver (Goofy)

 **He raises his arms and made a black portal as he chuckles evilly. Then some monster fell out of the black portal**

 _THE SKY HAD A GIANT HOLE IN OUR CAME! yaa. Satan. Yeah, it was Satan. The devil. waaaaaa..._

 **Satan got up**

"Rwar" -Satan

"..Hey look. We're in trouble. (duh.)" -Sonic

"Of course we're in trouble, Sonic. You don't see the giant monster... I don't even have my guns- i don't shoot." -Shadow

 **Satan looks down at Silver (Goofy)**

"Hey hows it going? Whats up?" -Satan

"Oh dear master. I summoned yoiu, and now im your summon." -Silver (Goofy)

"...Yeeeah I don't think so.." -Satan

 **Satan headbutted Silver. causing silver to go flying out of his way (and fake died?) as he screamed**

"Now Its going to go, we are going to fight THIS MONSTER, HERE WE GOOOO." -Shadow

"..Yeah well.. give it a try I guess. Go on.." -Satan

 **Shadow fights Satan**

"Of course i do! YEEEEAAAHHH IM GONNA TO FIGHT YOU- _**(and whatever he said. he talks too fast)**_ " -Shadow

 **Satan uses his horns to get Shadow out of the way. It successfully did. While in the air Shadow screamed on his way to the ground 5 yards away from Satan**

"NO. Imma give my try."

 **'HA HA HUUUBA HUBA HUBA DOOBA' Sonic fights Satan**

Sonic fights the giant lucifer Satan, devil WHATEVER! Cause it was Bad! Ha Haaaaa!

"Puny humans _**(But their hedgehogs, fox & bat...)**_, dont you think i cant fight you..." -Satan

"WE NEED HELP." -Amy

 **Suddenly someone came, actually two of them came out of nowhere**

"YOU COOORD?!" -someone

 _YESS. IT WAS SPIDERMAN AND MARIO! Why? BECAUSE IM TWELVE! HA HA HAAAAA (so... your not five years old?)_

"Oh no way its Spiderman. _**(you could say too that Mario is here, 'no way its Mario too!')**_ " -Satan

 **Then Billy unfreezes Spiderman and everyone else, which they all fell**

 _Yeah but Spiderman and Mario couldn't do it **(-Triggered-)**_

 **Satan got back up**

"No one can ever defeat me. I am the monster. I have use the power of Tails' magical Popsicles and Tacos and- yeah I'm mean." -Satan

 **camera move towards Tails.. Tails made that really angry growl and went to fight Satan**

 _TAILS WAS VERY ANGRY AND HE STARTED TO KILL SATAN OR DEVIL WHATEVER1 HA HAAA._

"Oooh no I died." -Satan

 **Satan fell. and died. and he was lifted to the sky**

 _The monster was defeated, and he went up to see Jesus because they were buddies. (weren't they enemies in the bible?)_

"..O Well its good to see everything's went back to normal." -Sonic

"What are we gonna do now?" -Amy

 **they spotted an airplane**

"Hey look Silver left the airplane we can take the airplane to go home, cause if we go home I can finally scrub my little kitty cat because that was the joke from the second one (things 2) and everyone thought it was funnny." -Shadow

 **Everyone got in the airplane and toke off**

And then.. the group started up the airplane, and they toke off. And that was the end of this chapter of the story.. The End.

 ***Background voices***

"Let us sing a song. 'O McDonald had a kitty, and I'm going to scrub it!'" -Shadow

"NO Lets sing a new song. My name is Detoo from Puerto Ricooo-" -Tails

 **Then all the sudden the airplane crushes into the trees**

 _OH NO OOOOHHH! NAAAAAAA-_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

...

 _Characters (Appearances in this chapter):_

 _Billy (Dwally)_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Tails_ _(Miles Prower)_

 _Rouge the Bat_

 _Amy Rose_

 _Silver the Hedgehog (Goofy)_

 _Zombies_

 _Classic Sonic **(Sonic & Rouge's son :D)**_

 _Shadow the Hedgehog_

 _Satan_

 _Super Mario_

 _Spiderman_

 _Jesus (Mentioned only)_


End file.
